Health manpower projections for the United States consistently indicate a shortage of well-trained researchers in the fields of epidemiology and prevention. This five-year proposal is for continuation of a longstanding training grant in the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular disease held by the Division of Epidemiology of the University of Minnesota. The program is highly successful, having graduated more than two dozen fellows since 1977, seventy-five percent of whom achieved productive careers in cardiovascular research at academic institutions or governmental agencies. The Division's excellent facilities, large and diverse faculty, and broad research opportunities offer an outstanding training environment. In the most recent period (1999-2004), we were awarded three predoctoral and two postdoctoral fellowship positions, complemented by a 3-year minority postdoctoral supplement. Fellows have been highly productive, producing many useful publications and presenting at national and international meetings. The demand for predoctoral fellowships has increased, and we have additional excellent predoctoral candidates. Therefore, the proposal for renewal (2004-2009) is a modest increase to two postdoctoral fellowship positions and five predoctoral fellowship positions per year. The University of Minnesota two to three year fellowship program offers outstanding training opportunities in direct research experience combined with a strong curriculum of formal courses and seminars. The participation of women and minorities is a high priority for the fellowship. The uniqueness of the training is the commitment of its faculty and the breadth of existing research, from the laboratory to the community. The continued need for qualified cardiovascular epidemiologists and the program's documented success justify its continuance.